


Twenty Days

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suga is a yandere lmao good luck Daichi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara has been in love with Daichi ever since they first met. It's time he shows him just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Days

**Author's Note:**

> Request dark Fics at kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com

**Day One:**

Sugawara eyed Daichi carefully from across the court; love struck. He had been in love with him ever since the two had met in their first year. He was confident in his skills as a player and told their upperclassmen exactly what he wanted. From then on, he found himself head over heels for the boy. He had crushes before but they were not only girls but nothing astray from puppy love. This love is different- it’s a fiery passion that boils just beneath the surface; simmering. Just a fraction away from Sugawara losing himself and wanting to do something filthy to his captain. His love wasn’t as pure as it had originally been. The setter often thinks of the their bodies pressed together with the sound of moans and the creaks of a bed filling the room. A shudder runs down his spine and he shakes his head at the thought, not particularly wanting to become aroused in front of him. Not yet. That could wait. After all, he had planned to tell Daichi about his feelings after practice from all those years of waiting. It was only a matter of time.

“Sorry we lost to the first years, Daichi,” The setter laughs sheepishly as he collects the various volleyballs around the gym. As the vice captain, he had insisted they divided the team and play a practice match. It was first and second years against the third years. At first they could easily even out the score with their ace and captain but halfway into the second set they began to lag behind. By the time they had to clean up, the first and second years showed no help and bolted out of the door, excited to skip such a tiring process. Sugawara had easily convinced Asahi and the coach to go home as well so he could finally have some alone time with the latter, “Next time, we’ll definitely win!”

Daichi laughs and nods, humoring his friend, “It’s good they’re improving so much though,” He turns to the other male, “I’m not as worried for when we graduate.”

Sugawara felt a sharp pain in his chest but forced out his usual gentle smile, “Me too,” He says, “Speaking of graduating, what university are you going to?”

“I was thinking somewhere near Kagoshima,” He rubs the back of his head in thought, “But I haven’t exactly applied just yet.”

“K-Kagoshima?” He sputters, “But that’s on the opposite side of the country!”

The captain raises an eyebrow at his sudden hysteria, “I know and I wish it wasn’t,” He sighs, “But there isn’t anything in Miyagi that helps me obtain the skills with what I want to do with my life.”

Sugawara snaps.

“Aren’t I enough?” He yells, louder than he means to as his eyes begin to prick with tears.

“Suga?” Daichi barely finds himself able to form a coherent finish as he watch his friend’s outburst, stunned. The captain walks over to him and places both of his hands on his shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t d-do this,” He sobs, wiping his eyes with his hands in an attempt to stop crying, “I thought I could- but I can’t.”

“Can’t do wh-” He begins but is soon cut off with the setter grabbing his shirt in fistfuls as he pulls him close and clumsily presses his lips against his. Daichi, shocked, isn’t even sure how to respond other than to push Sugawara away. He steps back and wipes his mouth with his hand as he glances at the other male with reddened cheeks. He’d never kissed anyone before and certainly wasn’t expecting it to be stolen by his best friend.

“I love you- I’ve always loved you, Daichi.” He confesses as he feels his face grow hot. He reaches his hand out to him and the captain immediately takes a step back.

“I don’t,” He takes a sharp intake of breath, “I don’t like you like that. I don’t like guys like that at all…”

Sugawara can feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he’s being rejected. That can’t be right! He knows Daichi has to feel the same as he does, why else would they be so close? If he truly didn’t it was because he was planning to go to school elsewhere. He was planning to leave him and he just couldn’t allow that.

The last thing Daichi saw was Sugawara crying and lifting his arm up. Then he felt an immense amount of pain searing through his skull before everything went black.

**Day Two:**

When Daichi awakes the first thing he notices is the acute pain throbbing throughout his cranium and he groans. He tries to move his hands to clutch his head only to find that they are restrained. Panic swells within him and he jerks his arms as hard as he can, straining his arms which were currently bound above his head. His sweat turns cold and he whips his head around the pitch black room he found himself to see if he could find any source of light. His throat felt incredibly dry as he thrashed against what he assumed was a mattress. How long had it been?

Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light before his eyes adjusted and he saw someone opening a door and the light from the hallway was leaking into the dark room. Daichi sits up as best as he can in the bed and eyes the figure entering the room carefully. Slowly, they flick on the lights of the room and he recognizes a mesh of silver hair.

“Suga? Oh thank god you’re here!” His face brightens as he lets out a relieved sigh. Sugawara approaches the bed and sits on the side of it as he eyes the latter carefully, “Listen, Suga, I need you to untie me.” He nods to the rope binding his wrists to the high metal bars of the bed.

“Untie you?” He cocks his head to the side, “Why would I do that?”

It’s then that Daichi remembers Sugawara’s heartfelt confession, the kiss, and how he rejected him. The memories all come flooding back and hit him like a tidal wave. He swallows nervously, “Suga, let me go…”

“No.” He says firmly, leaning over him as he cups his cheek, his thumb running across his bruised cheek.

“Suga, this is-”

“Call me Koushi.” He hums as his faces inches closer to the latter's.

“K-Koushi,” He whispers, the name foreign on his tongue, “This isn’t right. You have to let me go.”

“I know that,” He gives a self deprecating smile, “But this is the only way, please don’t fight me, Daichi.”

By the way the setter was acting, Daichi could tell he wouldn't make it out so easily. Sugawara had a slim body and gentle hands but was by no means a weakling. Even so, he couldn’t give up so easily as adrenaline began to pump through his body. He bit his lip and began jerking his bonds wrist with his full strength in an attempt to break from his bondage. Sugawara watches him curiously- to see if he could actually break the knots he had so tediously tied. He hadn’t eaten for an entire day and his muscles were already sore from yesterday’s practice. It was only a matter of time before he gave up and submitted to him. The setter leans in and presses a sweet, chaste kiss against Daichi’s forehead before pulling away, a smile curling onto his lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Daichi.” He stands up and begins to walk out of the room, flicking off the light switch.

“Suga- Koushi, wait! You can’t do this!” He yells, fervently yanking at the ropes, “Please!”

The last thing he sees is Sugawara's gentle smile before he closes and locks the door. Once again, Daichi was immersed in the darkness as his silent sobs fill the room.

**Day Four:**

Daichi sighs for what feels like the umpteenth time as he opens his eyes, hoping to find the room to be a little less dark to no such luck. The ropes had dug into his skin painfully due to his previous struggle. Even just adjusting the way he laid on the comfortable bed sent pain shooting to the rope burns wrapping around his wrists. He wonders if anyone was looking for him. They had to be, right? He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had been here but all he could gather was that it was more than day. His mother, or father, would notice him missing and would certainly report this to the police. He kept telling himself that he would be out of this dingy room in no time at all.

“Daichi! I brought you food!” Sugawara chimed happily as he suddenly busts through the room and flicks on the light with one hand while he holds a large bowl in the other. The captain squints at his figure as he’s once again blinded by the intrusion of light. He wishes he wouldn’t leave him etched into darkness for so long.

“K-Koushi…” He rasps, his throat hoarse from screaming for help for hours the day prior.

Sugawara sits on the bed with a bubbly smile and under normal circumstances it would have made him feel better. Daichi tries to sit up despite the awkward position of his arms before a firm hand pushes against his broad chest to keep him down on the bed. Daichi looks up at Sugawara who was currently looming over him as he sat on the side of the bed.

“Do you want to eat?” He questions, lowering the bowl so the latter could see what he had prepared for him. It was his favorite: shoyu ramen. Daichi feels his stomach growl insistently at the sight of food and he slowly nods. “I’m glad you say that!”

Sugawara sets the bowl down on a nearby nightstand as he climbs onto to the other male’s lap. The boy beneath him gasps at this and his brows furrow. He licks his dry lips for a moment before speaking, “What’re you doing?”

“I’ll let you eat if you kiss me.” He says bluntly as a blush begins to dance across his pale cheeks.

“What- I- no. No.” Daichi sputters, denying his captor’s request.

The setter frowns at this, “I won’t feed you. It’s just one kiss, Daichi.”

“T-That’s…” He bites his lip, considering the painful prospect of not eating for another day just to save a hit from his pride, “Fine.”

Sugawara leans down, his face inches away from Daichi’s. Swallowing hard, Daichi slowly pressed his lips against his captor’s. He tried not to think about how soft his once best friend’s lips were as he awkwardly sat there as if their lips were sewn together. Sugawara giggles and cups his cheeks with his thin but calloused fingers. He tilts his head to the side for ease of access and slips his tongue into the captain’s mouth without warning. He gasps at this but tries to remain still as he possibly can to get this over with as the other male kisses him passionately. After some time he pulls back with his entire face flushed red and his once bright pink lips now swollen and red. He looks dazed, as if in a trance. Daichi feels horribly violated.

A delighted smile forms onto Sugawara’s face as he picks up the bowl once more and blows on the steam before pulling noodles from the broth with chopsticks. Daichi looks at him, confused. He opens his mouth to insist he can feed himself but before any sound comes out noodles are shoved into his mouth. He coughs at first at the abrupt actions but swallows it. The meal he once enjoyed started to taste like acid as he’s carefully fed. When he’s done the setter presses a kiss to his cheek before leaving with the dishes as he turns off the light and closes the door, leaving him once again etched into the darkness.

**Day Seven:**

That previous night, Sugawara had begun sleeping in the same bed that he had been bound to. It was a king sized bed and could easily fit the two of them. Despite this, the latter had made a distinct impression that he had no intention of sleeping on his side of the bed. Just when Daichi was about to be lulled into sleep he felt the setter’s arm wrap around his waist and pull his back to his chest as one of his legs intertwined with his own. This became a habit and his soft breathing often made his eyelids heavier even if he did have nightmares underneath them.

**Day Twelve:**

Sugawara continues to feed him by hand, never once letting him do something of his own free will aside from breathing and blinking. He feeds him enough to keep his stomach full but never enough to gain his full strength back. He also kisses him, usually on the captain’s face but he hardly retaliates if he doesn’t have to. Later in the day he washes the sheets and begins to hand wash Daichi. It’s a new level of humiliation, he knows, but he’s still grateful that the setter wouldn’t allow him to become so grimy. The latter continues to sleep with him each night, clinging to him.

**Day Sixteen:**

Daichi doesn’t know how much time has passed. He has no way of knowing and every time he asks Sugawara he’s either ignored or he leaves the room for a day or two. He’s learned to stop asking.

**Day Twenty:**

Unsurprisingly, Sugawara slips into the bed once more and cuddles up to Daichi. He’s laying on his back and finds it’s much easier to sleep. He can’t tell if it’s because he has nothing else to do or because of the crippling lethargy he often feels these days. When Daichi awakes, in what he assumes to be the dead of night, he feels a strange sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes slowly flutter open and adjust to the usual darkness that envelops the room. His breath catches in his throat when he hears slurping and a moan escapes his throat. He struggles to sit up as a single hand presses against his hip, trying to push him back down.

“Daichi, lay down.” Sugawara murmurs, his lips brushing against the head as he presses a kiss to the flesh. Daichi can feel his lips moving against his cock as he speaks and his cock involuntarily twitches against the stimulation. This causes the setter to smirk as he lets out a low chuckle.

“What is that- wh-what’re you doing?” Daichi begins to panic and tries to pull away from Sugawara who was currently nestled between his thighs.

“Don’t worry,” He hums, “You’ll see.”

The latter tucks a stray silver lock behind his ear as he licks up the shaft of Daichi’s member. He flicks his tongue over the slit in rapid strokes as he began to leak with pre-cum. The captain felt his stomach begin to coil tightly as his hips spasmed slightly. He let out a low, guttural groan as his mouth hung agape. He’s completely mesmerized by Sugawara’s pleasurable actions.

“K-Koushi,” He breathes, “D-Don’t…”

“Don’t worry Daichi,” He croons as he curls his fingers around his member, stroking him almost rhythmically, “You taste and feel _perfect_.”

Sugawara licks his lips slowly before he slides the tip into his mouth, suckling onto it as he continues to pump his base. Daichi screws his eyes shut out of reflex and shudders in delight. Experimentally, his captor swirled his hot tongue across his sensitive flesh, causing his hips to buck involuntarily. Sugawara’s eyes widen when Daichi’s thick cock is nearly forced down his throat. He gags on the appendage but instead of pulling away he gives himself time to adjust as he listens to his captain’s pathetic whines. With ease, the setter begins to bob his head at a steady pace, efficiently deep throating the other male. Each and every time Daichi’s cock twitches or throbs, he can _feel_ it in his mouth. The sounds, the taste, and even the scent all coming from the latter only aroused him further. His hands slipped through the back of his pants as he began to prod at his puckered hole.

“Koushi!” A loud but strangled moan surpasses the captain’s lips. His lower abdomen muscles begin to tighten and he knows he’s about to cum down Sugawara’s throat.

Sugawara pulls his lips off of Daichi’s dick with a loud _‘pop’_ and he grins with saliva dribbling down his chin as he massages the male’s balls, “Do you like it?”

Daichi whines at the lack of stimulation and he digs his heels into the softness of the mattress. His mind felt cloudy and hazed- he had never experienced such pleasure before. Not even when he masturbated. “...Yes.”

“Do you want to cum?” Sugawara asks as he stifles one of his own moans. He rocks his hips against his hand, continuing to discretely finger himself.

“I do…” He answers softer than he means to.

A smirk curls onto the setter’s poised lips, “Then tell me how much you love me.”

“W-What?” Daichi hardly snaps out of his pleasure induced stupor.

“Tell me how much you love me,” Sugawara reiterates with several quick strokes of Daichi’s cock to emphasize his point, “Or I won’t let you cum. I’ll walk out of the room and leave you like this.”

“No, please,” He whimpers, “I-I need you”

“Oh?” Sugawara smiles as he can feel his heart begin to race. He resumes pumping Daichi’s aching cock as an incentive albeit at a leisure pace.

“Oh, yes,” He sighs happily, “I love this- I love _you_ so much, Koushi. Please, please, let me cum- I need this.”

The latter shivers in arousal at his words before he resumes sucking him off as his fingers spread and thrust within himself. Within only a matter of minutes, Daichi throws his head back and lets out a cry as he cums directly down Sugawara’s throat. His hips spasm, choking the other male slightly but he ignores it and hungrily swallows his lover’s fluids. With a swift thrust of his own fingers, his own cock strains within the confines of his pants and he climaxes as well. Breathless he pulls back and topples on top of Daichi, both of their chests heaving.

“I love you Daichi,” Sugawara whispers as he listens to Daichi’s racing heartbeat, “I love you so, so much…”

Daichi feels dread consume his being as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, “Yeah,” He clears his throat, “I...love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for my sins


End file.
